Hybrid Theory
by Kirbinatrix
Summary: A war is brewing throughout the galaxy. Gohan is recruited to lead a team of warriors in to the battles and defeat a horrible evil. But will the idea of their hidden power be enough, this is not just some guess, it is, Hybrid Theory.
1. Gohan's Trials

This is a new fan fic of mine. It's actually kind of an experiment. Please, Reveiw. Oh, and other than the Linkin Park C.D., I came up with this name on my own, no other fan fic influenced the name.

  
  
  
  
  


Hybrid Theory

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As he lay there in his bed he turns and tosses, his body knows he will have to wake up soon. His mother walks in the room and loving calls to him, "Gohan, time to get up." He struggles with his blankets as he wrestles from underneath the securing captivity that they provide. He lurches across the room in big lazy strides and out into the hall. He walks down it into the bathroom, where he turns on the bath and starts to undress. After his shower he goes back to his room with a new invigoration. He packs his bag, then tosses it aside and runs out into the kitchen. His mom his waiting there with a grim look on her face.

  
  
  


"Where do you think you're going without your book bag?" Chi-Chi scowled.

  
  
  


"Mom, it's the last day of school, I don't need it anymore." He grunts out.

  
  
  


"Fine, I guess you can leave it here today. So how's my big soon-to-be-sophomore?" She asks in the babiest voice she can mange to her fifteen year old son.

  
  
  


"Mom, don't talk like that. It's o.k. to Goten, but please, not to me." Gohan pleads.

  
  
  


"Fine. Can you go grab your brother out of bed while I finish breakfast?" Gohan immediately turned and raced back down the hall. He opened the door to find his little brother stone dead asleep. He walked over to the side of his small bed and flopped down on the side. Goten popped up into the air and landed facing the opposite way, still asleep.

  
  
  


Gohan stood up and got right down next to his ear and said, "Goten, Aunt Bulma is here and she wants to pinch your cheeks." Goten sprung up out of bed and landed on his feet, two feet away. He turned and saw Gohan, then just glared.

  
  
  


The two of them walked out to the kitchen and sat down. Their mother had already put pate after plate of food on the table, and was sitting down her self. The two dug in as their mother sat back and watched them. She knew that they would leave food for her, she just had to wait. After they were done eating they all separated, Goten went back to his room, most likely to go back to sleep, Chi-Chi cleaned the table, and told each of them good bye and was flying out the door.

  
  
  


As he flew on over the city he saw Capsule Corp., he had specifically left early to talk to little Trunks, Bulma, and even Vegeta. Vegeta had taken a sort of more friendly approach to him, but still thought that he should train harder. As he flew down Bulma's mother was already there with some lemonade. After having a nice chat and some cookies he took off for Orange Star High. He had only been going there for a year, but everyone knew him, mainly because of his great grades and how smart he was. He didn't like to think of himself that way, but what else did he do, he didn't reveal his powers to anyone. When he was a few blocks away he landed in an alley and walked the rest of the way.

  
  
  


He got to the building as the five minute bell was ringing. He hurried to his home room to begin the last day of school. He rushed in just as the bell was ringing.

  
  
  


"Well, nice of you to join us for once, Son Gohan." The teacher sarcastically remarked as the door flew open in front of Gohan.

  
  
  


"Sorry Sir, it won't happen again." He replied.

  
  
  


"Not for three months it won't." The teacher flashed a smile at him. "Please take your seat. Now since today is the last day, we thought that we could do something special with you kids, give you a break. When I was your age..."

  
  
  


"Puberty didn't hit until you were thirty-six." Some annoying kid in the back yelled.

  
  
  


"Funny you should mention that. Our second choice was to have an eight hour long sexual education class, and since no one wants to watch the Hercule fighting footage, I guess we'll do that." Groans went up in the class, and a fore mentioned kid in the back was pummeled by shoes, backpacks, books, and laptops until he was unconscious. Gohan had sneaked his way over to his seat, which happened to be right next to Videl Satan, as the presentation got started.

  
  
  


"Hey Videl." He said as he sat down.

  
  
  


"Keep it in your pants Romeo, this type of stuff may get you goin', but it doesn't do it for me." She snarled at him. Gohan was slightly confused. He knew what she meant but he had no clue why she said it, until he looked at the projection on the front wall and saw the horrendous picture of a herpes infected vagina. He turned around and ran out of the class, he had seen some gruesome things in his life, but that was truly horrible. As he ran towards the bathroom he noticed the kid in the back be beaten senseless, even more so than before, by a bunch of bulky kids.

  
  
  


"My dream is to be like Hercule, and now you've taken me back a step." One of them yelled before ramming his nose in. Gohan ran on past and got to the bathroom in time, but not the toilet.

  
  
  


Two hours later.

  
  
  


"I heard Son Gohan blew chunks all over the bathroom floor." One girl said to a group.

  
  
  


"I bet that's not all he's blown on the ground in there." Another quipped, they all giggled. Videl was standing near them, but just walked over to Gohan who was sitting alone. They had stopped the class when a bunch of people started making out in the back of the calss and proclaiming that thanks to the faculty, he now knew how to do it.

  
  
  


"Hey Gohan, don't take it so hard." Videl sat down next to him.

  
  
  


"I threw up in the bathroom, the girl's bathroom, in front of six of the most popular in school." He put his head down in his hands.

  
  
  


"Hey, you weren't that popular in the first place." Videl tried to console him.

  
  
  


"Thanks." He said with a sigh. Sharpener walked up to them.

  
  
  


"Hey puker, what are you doing with my woman?" He said to Gohan. He was suddenly crumpled on the floor holding his crotch. Videl removed her foot as a teacher approached.

  
  
  


"I saw that Ms. Satan. You're going to the office. Are you o.k.?" She bent down and asked Sharpener.

  
  
  


"I'm fine." He struggled out. While attempting to pick himself up. Videl was pushed down the hall.

  
  
  


"See you after school Gohan." She yelled back. He had almost forgotten that a bunch of them were going out after school. Well, that should be fun.

  
  
  


"She's a fine girl, isn't she?" Sharpener asked Gohan, after pulling himself off the floor and onto the bench. Gohan didn't hear him, he was distracted by the fine ass on Videl. "You sad sorry little man, you'll never get her. But I guess a man can dream." He was pushed off of the bench by Gohan who was walking away. "Hey, that was a cheap shot, I'll get you yet Son Gohan." He yelled back from the floor.

  
  
  


Gohan strolled around the campus of Orange Star High, he could see the enormous bubble-shaped buildings of Capsule Corp. and started thinking. Maybe I should train some more. But not there, the weight room here, that way I won't get caught. Yeah, Gohan, you're a genius. He thought to himself as he walked back inside to the weight room.

  
  
  


When he got there all the bulky guys that were wailing on the kid in the hall were pumping iron, of course. He sat down on a bench and put the most weight that they had laying around on it, but it still wasn't enough. He turned around and was walking away, right into Sharpener.

  
  
  


"What's the matter, can't lift that?" He asked sarcastically. He walked over and layed down underneath it and tried to push it up, but, of course, he was too weak. Gohan just sneaked out of the room, and back outside. When he was sure nobody was watching he flew off to Capsule Corp. In minutes he was training in on of the Gravity Rooms. He was going to make himself stronger.

  
  
  


"He's perfect." A figure said, looming over a crystal ball watching Gohan's every move.

  
  
  
  
  


Look for my Kenshin and possibly Inu Yasha fics. Thanx.

  
  



	2. The Hybrid Theory

Hey! This is my bud Inu-dude. Here he is. Sorry about the wait but shit happens. Maybe this chapter will clear up any questions about Gohan's stalker. Maybe not. I dunno. I'm not quite as caring as Kirbinatrix. Here we go.

Takasugi (don't ask were I got the name) glanced around the Grand Council Chamber, studying the many different species. Of course, most weren't much to look at, just a huge mass of wrinkles was the characteristics of most of the Grand Council members. The Grand Council was a collection of the oldest and wisest members of most species in the known universe. The Chamber itself was a room that hung outside of all time. It did not lie in normal flow of time. It was a timeline of its own. One that was incapable of moving around in. It was here that Takasugi had come to propose a solution to the problem that had recently cropped up.

Takasugi hid a small smile. 'Cropped up' was an understatement. A creature of unbelievable power had somehow launched a series of attacks all across space. While it was difficult to conceal the fact that you are gathering an enormous amount of powerful troops, it is doable. The amazing thing was that the creature could somehow move his armies through time, something that only the Kais should be able to do. The attacks were spread almost randomly throughout time and space. It seemed nothing could stop them.

At one time it might have been Takasugi's job to stop them. He was once a powerful warrior for the Kais, but now his blue hair was fading to white and his skin was taking on a grayish hue. Takasugi knew that there wasn't a chance in hell that he would be able to stop the army now or the creature controlling them. Feeling that he needed to prove that he could do something, he had devised a strategy to counter the attacks. 

Which brought him here, in a room filled with a ton of old guys that had never dreamed of doing anything but sit on their ass all day and fight about the smallest of things. It was pathetic to think that these lazy bastards were running the galaxy. 

At the moment they were all murmuring between themselves, wondering what the retired warrior was doing in their midst. The murmuring immediately ceased when the oldest, biggest, and fattest tub of lard began to speak. His incredibly deep voice boomed out over the assembled councilors," You have come before us claiming to have a solution to this new threat. Why don't you share it." It wasn't a question.

" What does the esteemed council know of the Saiyan race?" Takasugi spoke in a quiet voice that made the councilors strain to hear what he was saying.

One of the younger councilors spoke up. Takasugi was slightly amused that this one wasn't swathed in layers of fat like the rest. Must be new. " The Saiyans were a race of powerful fighters that sold their services to the highest bidder. One of their employers began to fear their power and destroyed the entire race."

Takasugi nodded," The Saiyan home planet, Vegeta, was indeed destroyed, but their were four Saiyans that were off-planet when it happened. Prince Vegeta, his partner Nappa, a baby boy named Kakkarot, and Kakkarot's older brother Radditz. Kakkarot was sent to the planet called Earth to ready it for selling. Something happened and he lost all memory of his past and his mission. He was brought up as a defender of the planet. His brother Radditz showed up to see why the planet wasn't cleared of natives. A battle ensued with both fighters losing their lives. Kakkarot traveled snake way and received training from King Kai to prepare for the arrival of the other two Saiyans: Nappa and Prince Vegeta. Kakkarot was revived by using magical artifacts called Dragon Balls. It was these balls that Nappa and Vegeta were seeking. After another battle in which all but four of the Earths special forces were killed-"

He wasn't surprised that he was interrupted. What was surprising was that they had kept quiet for so long," How did this planet have a special force capable of holding off the Saiyans for any amount of time. To my knowledge, the earthlings are a pathetically weak race."

" The special force was composed of 5 of the most powerful humans, Earth's natives, a Namekian warrior, Kakkarot, and Kakkarot's son-"

" How old was Kakkarot's son?"

"We don't have an exact age, but we believe he was around the age of 5 standard years."

Silence ruled the chamber as each of the councilors eyed Takasugi in disbelief. Finally a councilor spoke up," Your are trying to say that a child was capable of surviving a battle with two full grown Saiyans?"

Takasugi nodded," I will explain that when I am finished. The battle continued until 3 humans, the Namekian, and the Elite Saiyan Warrior Nappa was killed." Whispers broke out over the Chamber but he ignored them," It came down to a final battle between Kakkarot and Prince Vegeta. Both warriors were severely wounded, but Vegeta managed to escape before he was killed. After he recovered he traveled to Namek, to use the planets Dragon Balls. Kakkarot's son, one of the surviving humans from the Earths special forces, and a scientist also traveled to Namek to revive their fallen comrades with the Dragon Balls. Unfortunately for them, the employer that had destroyed the Saiyan home planet was also seeking Nameks Dragon Balls. The powerful tyrant known as Frieza began to gather the Dragon Balls. He slaughtered nearly every Namek on the planet, before Kakkarot had showed up. During Kakkarot's journey to Namek, he had trained under one hundred times standard gravity." Murmurs once again broke out among the councilors and were once again ignored," The Earthlings and Vegeta joined together to combat Frieza. The human fighter was killed along with Prince Vegeta. In his grief over his friends death, Kakkarot transformed into the legendary form of Super Saiyan. Every attribute is supposedly heightened a hundred fold. Using this new power, he destroyed Frieza." He paused and looked around the Chamber at all the stunned faces.

" Are you suggesting that we track down this Kakkarot and use him to destroy the threat?"

Takasugi ignored the question," You all remember the incident in the Northern Quadrant a few years ago. The evil power that was emitting from one of those planets. The planet was Earth. The being responsible was a biological android called Cell. In order to defeat this threat, the revived Vegeta and his son from the future used a room that allowed one year to pass on the inside, but only a day on the outside. Both Vegeta and his son had both already reached the level of Super Saiyan even though his son was only in his late teen years. The time inside was used trying to build as much power in this form. After the allotted time had passes they exited and tried to destroy Cell, but due to some rather unfortunate personality problems, they were both defeated and Cell's power grew even more. While the battle between Vegeta, his son, and Cell was happening, Kakkarot and his son had entered the strange room. We have no information on what went on inside the room but when they emerged, Kakkarot's son had attained the level of Super Saiyan and had unknowingly surpassed his father, Prince Vegeta, and his son in power. Kakkarot was the first to battle Cell but when it became clear that he couldn't win, he backed out and appointed his son to fight."

More than a few shouts of "coward!" came from the Council but Takasugi slowly shook his head," He had already seen the boys power in the room and since he had failed, he made the only other choice he could. The details on the fight between Kakkarot's son and Cell are sketchy to say the least. We do know that at some point during the fight, Kakkarot's son achieved a second level of Super Saiyan and Kakkarot himself sacrificed his life to save the planet when Cell tried to blow himself up. It was successful but Cell somehow came back and killed Vegeta's son before Kakkarot's boy could kill him."

" This is a very entertaining story, Takasugi, but what is the point?" 

"The point? There was no point to that. I was merely informing you about the remaining Saiyans." Shouts of outrage burst from the councilors and Takasugi didn't even attempt to hide his smile," The remaining full Saiyan's have both settled down. Before he died, Kakkarot left behind another son. Apparently he achieves the ability to go Super Saiyan at a very early age. Vegeta also has his son. The one from the future, who was revived using Earth's Dragon Balls, and is actually from an alternant timeline, and another in his own time. His youngest son has also attained Super Saiyan at a young age. Farther up in time, Kakkarot's son has a daughter. And while she has not yet become a Super Saiyan, she has extraordinary power for one so young. The point, dear councilors, is that these Saiyan hybrids seam to possess more power and/or potential. It is my suggestion that we take each one of these hybrids from a time when they are ripe and train them to be the most effective fighting team in the all of time."

Silence once again reigned in the Grand Council Chamber for several minutes. Finally the oldest one spoke again," Do we have the time to train them?"

"It can be done. Gather your army and launch counter strikes. Attack worlds that they have taken. When our warriors run thin, start up a draft. It will happen for both sides. They too, will have to recruit new soldiers."

The oldest one began to mumble to himself before he looked to Takasugi," This is really going to be an all out war isn't it?"

" We all knew that from the moments the attacks started. I'm just giving us a long term plan."

There was another pause as the oldest thought over everything, before he finally nodded.

There were several reactions that swept through the chamber. One was relief that they had a plan to fight the problem. The other prominent one was disbelief. One outraged councilor stood up and shouted," Are we really going to sacrifice this much because some washed out has-been has some insane thoughts."

Before the councilor could continue, an intense psychic blast ran through the chamber, ruffling the councilors expensive clothing, but not actually hurting anyone. All eyes turned to Takasugi, who was glaring up at the council," This is no mere thought. This is the Hybrid Theory."

I don't know how I got stuck with the most boring chapter of the entire fic but I did. Hopefully I haven't lost the entire audience yet. Oh well.

Got a question: What was Gohan's actual age when Vegeta and Nappa arrived?

  
  



	3. The Hybrid Five

Hey, Kirbinatrix here. Yeah, sorry this took so long to get up. And I think we owe Inu-dude a round of applause. He got through that annoyingly boring chapter, and I think he did a good job.

Hybrid Theory

Gohan's fist rocketed through the air. He had been training for three straight hours. He had completely forgotten that he was currently skipping school. But what was going to happen to him if he was caught, nothing, that's the beauty of the last day of school. But he had forgotten about meeting with Videl. They were supposed to get out of school at one o' clock, it was a quarter after one right now. He threw a triple round house kick and landed. He flipped off the gravity multiplier and stepped out of the gr. He ran to the back porch of the giant capsule corp. building where Bulma and her mom were sitting.

"Hey, you guys wouldn't happen to have a shower around here that I could use would you?" Gohan asked, obviously in a hurry.

"Yeah, there's one down the hall, third right." Bulma answered.

"Thanks." He ran into the house and down the hall. He flung the door open and pulled his clothes off. He turned the water on and jumped in. All he wanted to do was get the stinking sweat off. He turned the water back off and got out of the shower. He opened every cabinet in the room before finding the towels. Man, Videl is gonna kill me. He couldn't wait to go with his friends, just hang out. He picked up his clothes and was about to put them back on when he got a whiff of the putrid stench on them. Oh man, I don't have any other clothes, and I can't wear these. Damn myself, damn me to hell. He got over it and put the clothes on. As he was walking out past Bulma she had to hold her nose.

"Gohan wait, I have something to deal with that." She went inside and emerged holding a small spray bottle. "This isn't perfume or anything, it's designed to take the smell out of clothes that get sweaty. I had to design it when just washing Vegeta's clothes wasn't enough." She sprayed Gohan down, and sure enough the smell dissipated.

"Thanks Bulma." He said, as he was flying off.

"No problem." She said still holding her nose.

Gohan landed in the back of the school and ran around to find his normal gang standing there, most were just palling around, but on of them had one of the scariest pissed off looks of all time, and Gohan had seen his mom mad. Videl was tapping her foot against the ground and constantly whipping her head around, scanning for something, almost like a lion on the prowl.

"Hi guys." Gohan said, after working up the courage, while hiding behind a bush. Most of them greeted him, but one was still bitterly cold.

"Gohan, where the hell have you been, we've been waiting for twenty minutes, did you just think that we would wait forever, well?" Videl started yelling at Gohan and approaching menacingly.

Another girl started talking, "Videl, chill out, you only got here two minutes ago, you were the second to last person here."

Gohan looked at Videl curiously. "Oh shut up." Videl yelled at him, before he had the chance to say anything. They all started walking up the wide path in front of the school, everyone talking to everyone.

"So where are we goin'?" Gohan asked, everyone.

"The mall, a movie, walking, the park, to get something to eat." He heard pretty much every answer possible.

"We're goin' to walk to the mall, to get something to eat, we'll figure it out after that." Videl said, loosening up.

"Alright, sounds cool." Gohan said. The all walked down the street, one giant mass of teenagers. Gohan was walking towards the back of the group, to avoid Videl until her ice woman form melted off into her nice friendly self, hopefully they were all lucky enough for that to happen today. As he was walking along a sudden spike of energy caught his attention, but where was it. He scanned the area, it had disappeared. He continued walking, but he couldn't shake what he had just felt. Every once and a while, he felt a spike of energy, it came and disappeared. He just disowned it, for now. As they walked into the mall parking lot he felt the spike again, it disappeared, but was followed by another, and another, and a bunch of others. But these new energies weren't living, the y were pure ki. He raced to stop the blasts that were headed for the group of adolescents. He knocked each of the dozen or more blasts into space, and while doing so noticed that each of the blasts was accompanied by the original spike. He formulated a pattern of where the continuous blasts were coming from. He lined himself up and threw a punch into dead air, then a figure appeared, just in time to be hit by Gohan.

The rest of the group had walked inside, and didn't even notice that Gohan had disappeared. Gohan was standing over an obviously older man, of, obviously, a different species.

"So, you're Gohan I take it." The elder man said, stunning him a little.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Gohan was a little startled that this man knew his name.

"I am Takasugi, I have come here to ask a favor of you." He asked still laying on the ground, stunned by Gohan's punch.

"How do I know whether you are good or bad?" Gohan asked.

"I guess you don't, well not until you see who I'm fighting." Takasugi looked on Gohan slyly. Gohan outstretched a hand to the man, and was suddenly transported to a completely white void of a room.

"What just happened?" Gohan yelled out in confusion. His voice echoed back to him through a seemingly endless nothing.

"I am capable of teleporting through time, through space, and through reality. Oh, I love that. I am capable of going through time, but reality is something no one can escape. I was sent to you by the Grand Council. A war is happening, and we need you to lead a specialized team of fighters into battle."

"Who is this war against, you said I would know what side your on when I see who you're fighting. Tell me about this war." Gohan was attempting to keep his cool. Things had been normal on the Earth, ever since Cell. He cursed that name, and everything with it. He had taken his father, his own father. He had tried and tried to get over it, but your own father's death, for which you blame yourself, isn't easily forgotten. He was stunned by this sudden war, which he had not even heard about.

"Here, let me show you my enemy, and this war." Takasugi offered, as a giant ball appeared before them. It lit up to display a massive army of creatures, seemingly from every edge of the universe. They were attacking a planet, ships were orbiting the planet, it was being wiped out. A large dark man stood in the back and seemed to be commanding the army. "This is the enemy's dark army. The man that I'm sure you've noticed in the back is the one that we are fighting against. He has the ability to travel through time, much like myself, and the attack that you are currently witnessing is live, it is happening now, but a hundred years ago. He attacks planets through time, he traveled back a hundred years and began to destroy the planet, that would affect the future, the planet will be gone, by this time tomorrow. We have organized our own army, but it will not be enough, for this man has enlisted the help of seven of the greatest fighters of all time, he has upgraded their power, strength, speed, and made them impossible for any normal man to beat."

"So, I'm supposed to beat these seven guys all by myself, that's great." Gohan said sarcastically.

"No, as I said, you will lead a team of your own fighters, fighters in their prime, much as you are, you will lead the Hybrid Five."

Ooh, what a great cliff hanger. I can't wait to see what happens next. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh I would like to ask a question.

Who do you think was the greatest bad guy of all time?

Who do you think, besides Gohan, was the greatest hero of all time?

Not that those will have any affect, because I probably already have all of them down, just wondering.


	4. Stay Tonite

Inu-dude again. Hey everybody. Yeah I know. I'm a lazy bastard. I was actually really busy and didn't have too much time cause sitting on my ass takes up most of my day and getting up is just too much for me. In case you haven't noticed by all the smartass remarks this is the Inu-dude again. My turn.

Stay Tonight

Gohan could've cried. It wasn't fair. One phrase could describe is life. It fucking sucked. Things had been goin his way. He was making friends for the first time in his life. His friends. Not people he'd met through his father. He was even braking through Videl's hard exterior on occasion. And now some short little bastard wanted at take it all away from him. He wanted at scream. Lash out. Vent his anger on the only other thing in the giant expanse of nothingness: Takasugi. He wanted to blast the man right there. But he didn't. He kept his face as impassive as a tree. Maybe if he didn't show any emotion, he'd just go away. Things rarely work out that way. " Why should I do this for you?"

Takasugi raised an eyebrow," I thought it would be obvious. Aside from saving trillions of lives and defeating one of the most evil beings in the universe, you're saving yourself and your family."

" How would he know to come after me? He doesn't know me."

Takasugi stared unblinkingly at Gohan," He has several in his employ that know you personally. And would love to kill you at any chance they got."

Gohan glared at Takasugi. His options were quickly running out," If I help you. If I train/lead a squad of fighters. What's going to stop them from killing my past self while I'm training."

Takasugi smiled," Arrangements will be put into place to ensure the safety of your past self. You need not be concerned about it."

Gohan remained silent. Thinking hard. Finally he said," How long will it take to train them?"

"It is not only the squad that must be trained. If we are to have any chance against them, you must become a weapon. A warrior that can never be defeated. Brilliant in battle and strategy. You will, in essence, have to become the perfect fighter. Three years of training should be sufficient. Then the actual battles begin. And there is no clear estimate of how long that could last."

Gohan choked. Three years minimum. Three years of his life gone. No family. No friends. No Videl. Surprisingly it was this last one that made him choke. He had known the girl for a relatively short time, but in that time he had seen her open side, become addicted to her laugh, her smile. Her playful smirk that she wore so often when she was speaking to him. Her eyes… it was simple to get lost in the depths of those eyes. And sometimes she would stare back into his own, sending currents of some sort through his entire body. He savored every moment that he got alone with her. He had come to depend on everything about her. Nobody could truly understand. He didn't just want her…he needed her. He'd only known her for a few months but he felt so angry with himself for not telling her about…everything. He felt as though he'd answer her every question, obey her every command so long as he could stay in her company. Even if it was just as friends (can we all say obsessed ), though the thought hurt him. It was more than just possible, it was likely that she would find someone in the three plus years he was away. The thought alone was nearly enough to send him to his knees.

Takasugi observed this, but said nothing. There wasn't anything to say. He had to give the boy space while he could. After several minutes the boy turned to face him again. Takasugi wanted to take a step back. A few moments ago, Takasugi could read the boys every emotion. Now…it was like he was staring at a brick wall. Gohan's face was blank, his eyes emotionless voids. He nodded. That was all. Takasugi addressed him again, though it felt like he was talking to a statue rather than a person. " Very good. You will have 24 hours to say good byes if you wish. But it is imperative that you tell no one where you are going or what you are doing. You have made a good choice. Your father would have willingly gone along with it too. I can see that you resemble him in that aspect-" The next thing Takasugi knew his feet were dangling off the ground and he was having the breathe squeezed out of him. Where Gohan had once been an unreadable wall, he was now a towering inferno of rage.

" I am nothing like my father in this aspect! I'm not WILLINGLY going along with ANYTHING!!! This is not voluntary. I don't put other people's safety in front of my family or my friends. You might think doing so would be noble. If that's the case…" Gohan trailed off. The impact of what he was doing hit him. Hard. He immediately let go of Takasugi's throat and staggered backwards a few steps." I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." he looked down at his hands, terrified at what he had done," I d-d-didn't mean to-"

Takasugi stood," Don't be. Your going to have to get used to taking life. And I have obviously offended you." He extended an arm towards Gohan. Gohan flinched, as though expecting a blow. He slowly reached out and grabbed Takasugi's hand. The white world of emptiness vanished to be replaced by the familiar view of the city from the roof of the mall. " Your twenty-four hours have started. Three weeks have passed"

Gohan stared," But I was only gone for-" but Takasugi had already vanished. Gohan leaned back against the wall and waited. He was nervous as hell. He didn't know what to say. He was planning on telling her everything. He really was going to answer whatever questions she had. But all his nervousness vanished as his dark haired angel walked out of the door. He was slightly suprised to find himself in the same place as her, had Takasugi known something, that didn't matter. She obviously didn't spot him as she walked to the curb and just stared off into space. A lone tear trickled down her cheek and his heart cracked.

Videl was unaware that the object of her sorrow was barely 100 ft. away from her. It had been three weeks since Gohan had vanished and she was now acutely aware of how much that boy meant to her. The only other time she had cried was when her mother had died. She hadn't even cried when her father had came to her 12 birthday drunk off his ass. He'd made a complete fool of himself when one of the boys trying to hit the piñata (thank god for spell check) had cracked him in the face and he'd tried to strangle the kid, only to find out later that he was trying to throttle a tree.

Videl cursed herself for her weakness. She was crying over a guy. She hadn't even known him for very long. And the time that she had spent with him she was incredibly rude too him. Maybe that's why he had run off. They'd had their moments but she was so mean to him. She remembered his carefree smile, his infectious good mood. He was the only person that had never asked anything of her. Nothing about why she was so cold. She bit back a sob as more tears flowed down her cheeks ( I'm gonna take out a pistol and shoot myself. Why do I get stuck with this sappy crap)"Did I drive you away Gohan?" 

Videl jumped nearly a foot into the air when she felt a pair of arms circle her waste and pull her back into a warm rock hard chest. She snarled and turned around to tell the person to get the hell away from her. But before she could do anything she found herself staring into familiar black eyes. She froze. She stared into those eyes for what felt like an eternity. An acceptable way to spend an eternity in her opinion. She would have kept staring had Gohan not once again pulled her close to him laying her head gently on his chest. "I'm sorry Gohan. I didn't mean to make you go away." She looked up into his face and saw that he was smiling," And just why are you smiling. Here I am trying to apologize and you're-" Her words were cut off as Gohan put a finger to her lips. Her eyes widened as he slowly dipped his head down and kissed her. All thoughts were wiped from her mind. Her snaked around his neck on there own accord. She felt Gohan requesting entrance into her mouth. She gladly granted him permission and could only sit back and enjoy as Gohan's tongue entered her mouth and began to wrestle with her own. Nearly a minute later they had to break for air. They stared deep into each others eyes for several minutes before Gohan spoke," Not bad for my first time?"

Videl only nodded and kissed him again, slipping her tongue into his mouth before he had time to react. She explore his mouth for several seconds before Gohan growled playfully and forced his way back into her mouth. (I better not get an email or a review from anyone saying that 15 is too young for children to be kissing. If I do I'm just gonna tell you shove it up your ass)

The two unknowing teens had picked up a small audience without realizing it. Sharpener, intending to once again ask Videl out had brought a small band of friends to the mall with him, hoping to catch her before she left. The scene before him shocked him beyond all belief. Seeing the girl you're intending to ask out kissing the nerd that was supposed to be out of his life for good, was more than a infuriating. Convinced that Videl was being forced into this, Sharpener marched forward and shouted," Get your hands off my-" Sharpener stopped. It wasn't the fact that they showed no sign of stopping that surprised him. It was the fact that that Gohan had opened one of his eyes long enough to shoot Sharpener a glare that almost made him piss his pants, along with Gohan raising one arm and giving Sharpener the finger. Sharpener over came his fear after a few minutes and stormed over to the pair. He made the mistake of trying to throw a punch at a half-saiyan that was immensely enjoying himself. Gohan's arm snapped up and around to sweep the punch aside in a smooth motion that nearly crushed the bones in Sharpener arm. The two teens finally stopped and turned to glare at Sharpener.

Videl spoke first," Damnit Sharpener why can't you just get the hell away from me. As you can tell, I'm not your girl!"

Sharpener stared at her," After all I've done for you-" Both Gohan and Videl snorted,"-you stab me in the back. You ungrateful bit-" He never finished. By the time he was done he was lying among the shards of glass of a building that was a good half-mile away. He was now, needless to say, unconscious.

Back outside the mall, several minutes passed before several of the retards Sharpener called 'friends' had over come the shock of having there boss suddenly fly into a building that was several hundred yards away. They rounded on Gohan, who had placed and arm protectively around Videl's waste and hugged her to him. A few of them started forward. It was at this point that a brilliant white aura erupted around Gohan and enveloped Videl," You guys gotta problem?" The voice certainly didn't sound like Gohan. Seeing that the nerd was now a super-powered maniac, they made the smartest choice of there lives. They ran. They could be heard running into parked cars from miles away.

The sound of slow clapping reached Gohan's ears. He didn't turn," How long have you been floating there Vegeta?"

Gohan could practically hear the smirk in Vegeta's voice," Long enough to get a good show. Wait till I tell your mother why your really always late getting home. Fighting crime my ass. I bet you've been coming up here at be with your little girlfriend from day one. I must admit that you picked a good-looking one. If I was younger-"

Gohan did turn this time. And Vegeta's heart nearly stopped. He was facing a death-glare that rivaled his best. " If you so much as look at her in a way I don't like, I'll rip your head off." Gohan's glare turned into a full blown smirk," And wait till I tell Bulma that you've been admiring other women."

Vegeta's eyes widened," You wouldn't!"

"Yes I would. And I will if you tell my mother about this. In fact. You never saw me here Vegeta."

"Fair enough." he turned and blasted away from them, in the direction.

Gohan turned back to Videl, smirk still firmly in place," Where were we?"

Several hours later, the sky had darkened, and two teens lay cuddled together, FULLY CLOTHED. Well almost fully clothed. Gohan's shirt had mysteriously vanished ( I'd put a lot more, BUT this IS still PG-13 so for the time being, I'll hold back) Videl's shirt would have been gone too and niether teen would have minded for the time being. But it would have been awfully hard to explain if she had come back without her shirt. Though now that Gohan thought about it, he could have just flown her through her window. He cursed himself mentally. As it was Videl's shirt was partially left alone but Gohan couldn't fully control his hands at all times (and that's all I'll put before some little bastard will get me kicked off for swearing too much and too many adult themes for a PG-13 fic) 

Videl realized how late it was," Gohan I'd better get going. My dads gonna kill me for being home so late."

Go on and close the curtains  
All we need is candlelight  
You and me and a bottle of wine  
Going to hold you tonight

Gohan reached out and touched her hand," Please don't leave me." He whispered," There's some stuff I need to tell you."

Videl thought about it for a only a split-second before she sat back down," Like what?"

Gohan stared at her. She wasn't even the least bit curious how he could do that stuff," You don't care how I threw Sharpener into a building. Or how I can glow. Or anything?" Gohan stopped. Videl's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter," You're laughing at me." he said glumly. She took one look at his forlorn face and burst out laughing." What's so funny?"

Videl finally got herself under control," I don't care how you can do all that stuff."

"Your not scared or anything?"

"Your not going to hurt me or anything are you?" amusement was in her voice.

A grimace of pain flickered across Gohan's features. He tried and failed to ignore it. It was wrong to tell Videl how he felt and then leave. He was going to hurt her. Maybe not physically, but he could shred her apart emotionally. "Gohan what's wrong?"

Gohan turned and looked into her eyes for nearly a full minute," Videl I'm going to be gone for 3 years, maybe more. Videl I swear that if I had a choice I'd stay."

We know I'm going away  
How I wish....wish it weren't so  
Take this wine & drink with me  
Let's delay our misery

Videl's voice came back, shock evident," How long till you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

Stay tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone

"Do you have too?' Videl's voice was desperate," I-I don't want you to go." Tears once again fell down her face. " You just got back."

There's a log on the fire  
And it burns like me for you  
Tomorrow comes with one desire  
To take me away....it's true  
It ain't easy to say goodbye  
Darling please don't start cry  
'Cause girl you know I've got to go  
Lord I wish it wasn't so

Videl turned away, trying to hide her tears from Gohan. Gohan gently forced her to face him. He wiped the tears away," Please don't cry Videl. I hate it when you cry. I don't have to leave yet. So…I was wondering if you…could kinda…stay with me tonight. You don't have to. I just don't want to be alone."

Stay tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone

Videl giggled," So we're just gonna sleep on top of the mall roof and hope no one comes up here tomorrow and sees us and have a few thousand rumors circulating about us." By this time he had flown them up to the rooftop.

Tomorrow comes to take me away  
I wish that I......that I could stay  
Girl you know I've got to go  
Lord I wish it wasn't so

" That's the plan."

" Works for me."

Stay tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow I'll be gone....

Gohan leaned against the wall of the small building that housed the stairwell on the roof. It wasn't too uncomfortable. He'd slept on worse. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes with Videl tucked under is arm, with her head once again laid on his chest.

Tomorrow I'll be gone....

Videl laid awake for a few minutes. Listening to Gohan's even breathing and feeling his rhythmic heartbeat begin to lull her to sleep. Before she fell into the land of dreams she whispered," I love you Gohan."

"I love you too Videl."

Videl jumped. She hadn't expected an answer, but that was washed out of her mind as the implications of what he had said hit her. Gohan loves me! And that thought bounced around ger mind until she drifted to sleep.

Tomorrow I'll be gone....

How revolting! I can't believed I made myself type this crap! *shivers* I'm gonna jump off a cliff. I'm gonna get flamed for this. Why can't Kirbinatrix get these parts. I get stuck with this sappy shit! I know I need to cut down on the swearing. 

Please review! I had to take valuable time out of my completely empty day to do this.

Later.

  
  



	5. The Party Begins

Well, I gotta hand it to Inu-dude, lets all give him a round of applause, whoo, yeah, alright. He did quite well with that last chapter, though it reminded me of another fic, what was that, oh that's right, FEILD TRIP. Anyways, now that's over with, I think that we shall dive right into the good stuff. Oh and I really don't care what any little ass rapers think about my fuckin' cussing problem, hell, I'll say whatever fuckin' shit I want in my own damn fic. Thank You and enjoy. P.S. you might want to watch the rating, if you care about that type of thing, I mean, you know, lots and lots of violence, and wouldn't you know, lots and lots of fuckin' profanity. See ya. oh and I would like to address a few things from some reveiws. First of all Videl will not join Gohan's team, we tried to give away who was in it by the name, the Hybrid Five, what is Gohan, hmm..., oh, a Hybrid, maybe that's a clue. Secondly, Goten and Trunks were never and never will be stronger than Gohan (PERIOD). And I guess you will have to wait to find out who's in the team.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Party Begins

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Videl slowly opened her eyes looking up to Gohan's face. She almost burst out crying when the realization of the night before flooded back to her, he was gone, for three years, and she wouldn't see him, how could she go on this way, she must find him, find a way to be with him.

  
  
  


Gohan was flying close to the trees, the tall majestic trees the flourished in District 439. He couldn't have beared to see the look on Videl's face when he had to leave. So he decided to say some other farewells and leave her and himself with those last serene moments.

  
  
  


He arrived at his house, still warm from the night spent holding Videl. he couldn't do it, he couldn't leave her behind, but he couldn't bring her with. I'll just stay, yeah, Takasugi can just find someone else, and I'll stay.

  
  
  


"You can't do that." Gohan jumped around to find Takasugi standing there.

  
  
  


"What, can you read my mind or something?" Gohan asked, still a little shocked that Takasugi was able to sneak up on him.

  
  
  


"No, but I had to keep tabs on you, and it's kind of obvious that you'd want to stay with her." Takasugi explained, seeming very understanding.

  
  
  


"Well, didn't you say that you had four others lined up, just use them." Gohan started to yell.

  
  
  


"I can't do that." Takasugi walked up to Gohan and put his hand on his shoulder. " You have to understand Gohan, it won't work, the universe will be doomed to utter oblivion."

  
  
  


"I DON'T CARE, I WANNA STAY WITH VIDEL." Gohan's golden aura was seeping up around him.

  
  
  


"Gohan, I'm going to put this one other way, you can train for three years, save the universe, and come back to Videl then..."

  
  
  


"NO, I WON'T WAIT THAT LONG."

  
  
  


"Or..." Takasugi gritted through his teeth, utterly pissed off that Gohan had cut him off, "you can enjoy, three, maybe four weeks of hapiness before you are tracked down and slaughtered. So, eternity after three years, or four weeks, and let her down completely." Gohan turned away, he knew that he couldn't carry anything out. He couldn't saty here, but he couldn't leave her either.

  
  
  


"So, what are you gonna do?" Takasugi tried to be sympathetic, but he was actually angry at Gohan, he was mood swingin', and it pissin' him off. He wants to save the world, then he's strangling him, then he wants to stay, now he can't decide. "I'll give you two options if you want, that will make it a very easy decision."

  
  
  


"O.k., tell me, what are my choices."

  
  
  


"You can help me and love her from then on, or you can let her down, and let her die." Gohan's eyes shot open, he wouldn't let that happen.

  
  
  


"O.k., I'll help you."

  
  
  


"And now you finnally have a reason to do it willingly." Gohan whipped his head back and looked at Takasugi, before giving a quick smirk.

  
  
  


Gohan left a note for is mom, who was still sleeping, and then took off for Capsule Corp. again. He landed and was quickly greated by Vegeta. Vegeta gave a quick grin and then stepped aside. But Gohan stopped in front of him and pivoted.

  
  
  


"So..., I'm going away."

  
  
  


"Don't even start with me little man, if you're gonna go, then just go, don't explain it to me, and don't worry, I'll tell the others." For once Gohan was glad to have Vegeta there, and almost felt like hugging him. In fact he did, not to thank him but instead to embarass him.

  
  
  


"Smile for the camera." Gohan said, slightly gesturing towards the building. Vegeta looked up to see a small black half sphere hanging from the entrance. He exploded and threw a ki blast that not only acheived the needed affect of destroying the camera, but the door and landing as well.

  
  
  


Takasugi appeared next to Gohan as he flew over the city.

  
  
  


"Times up sonny."

  
  
  


"I know." Gohan abruptly stopped and just hovered staring at the ground. Takasugi looked down to see Videl walking below them. Gohan put his hand up to wave as Videl began to look up. Takasugi put his hand on Gohan's shoulder and Videl thought she saw part of an after image of Gohan, but they were gone, and she cast the thought aside.

  
  
  


They were once agin standing in the white abyss. Takasugi and Gohan stared at eachother.

  
  
  


"So, who is my team?" Gohan asked, eager to get a new thought in his mind than what he was leaving behind.

  
  
  


"Well, I guess now is the time to tell you." He held out a small shining silver ball. It quickly formed into a giant view screen. It lit up with images. "The first of your team will be Trunks Briefs and Son Goten." The view screen showed a picture of the two standing side by side, they were about ten. "They are young, but at their peak. They have the ability to go Super Saiyan, and they know the fusion technique. They can fuse to form Gotenks." The screen showed a picture of the young black and purple haired kid.

  
  
  


"O.k., so that makes three, who are the other two?" Gohan asked eagerly.

  
  
  


"Well, pushy are we, I guess I'll let them show you their techniques. The next is a girl named Pan, she is the daughter of two famous fighters, but she's not quite a half-saiyan, she's a fourth saiyan." The screen showed a picture of a small girl only the age of eight, ten at the most.

  
  
  


"Wait, fourth, that means she's the daughter of on of the half-saiyans."

  
  
  


"Observant you are too. Yes, she is your daughter. and amazingly enough, she si also the daughter of the one you don't want to remember right now, Videl Satan. Gohan urged Takasugi on, he was right, he didn't want to dwell there long. "The last of your team, will be your second, he has trained long for this, and is no stranger to time travel. He helped you some time ago. Trunks."

  
  
  


"Alright, lets get this gang rounded up." Gohan said slapping his hands together.

  
  
  


"Look behind you." Takasugi pointed. Gohan turned around to find the four part saiyan fighters standing in a line.

  
  
  


"Well then." Gohan said kind of suprised. Each one then introduced themselves.

  
  
  


"Son Goten, I am age ten and the son of Son Goku." He stepped back.

  
  
  


"Trunks Breifs, I am age eleven and the son of Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans." He as well stepped back.

  
  
  


"I'm Son Pan, I'm eight and Son Gohan is my daddy." She stepped back.

  
  
  


"Yo Gohan, how's it hanging." Trunks walked up to Gohan slapped hands.

  
  
  


"Well, you may not know so I'll tell you. I am Son Gohan, I am fifteen and the son of Son Goku, I am now your new leader." A few shocked faces, and Trunks couldn't help but smile.

  
  
  


"Well Gohan, Good Luck." Takasugi disappeared.

  
  
  


O.k., o.k., I get it, I write short chapters, but I go for that good cliff hanger. And I promise that I will get on a new chapter, I have plenty of ideas so I think I'll jump right on that. Peace Out.


	6. The Palace

Sorry that it took me so long to get this next one up. I've had it written for a little over two weeks, but it was on paper and not typed, and I hate transferring like that, but I sat my lazy ass down to do it instead of typing my English paper, I feel damn proud of myself. Anyways, sorry again, Enjoy.  
  
The Palace  
  
(O.k., just to let everyone know now, to lessen the confusion I'm going to call Chibi Trunks just simply Chibi, and Mirai just Trunks.)  
  
"So, how's everyone's' power levels doing?" Gohan asked.  
  
They all looked at eachother before shooting their powers up. Trunks looked on from behind Gohan pretty impressed. Gohan watched them with growing curiosity, he knew just how powerful a child could be.  
  
"Alright, let your powers down slowly, but not too fast, I don't want anybody to get a head rush."  
  
Trunks leaned down to Gohan, "They're pretty far along already."  
  
"They have a long way to go." He whispered back. "Alright, let's go in." He yelled out.  
  
The building in the room resembled that of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's building, but it was much bigger. It had huge spires and towers shooting into the nothingness above.  
  
As soon as the walked through the door Pan squealed with delight, "AIR CONDITIONING."  
  
They all wandered the halls of the immense building. Pan found the rooms and claimed one in one of the towers as her own. Chibi found the bathroom and started to take a shower. Goten wandered aimlessly while Gohan and Trunks found the most important part of the building, the kitchen. Gohan started throwing food out to Trunks who was standing by the dining room table.  
  
The two of them then sat down and began scarfing away at the stacks of food as Pan walked in fresh from the shower, her hair still wet.  
  
"Hey Pan, how did you take a shower when Trunks is in there?" Trunks asked, a little worried.  
  
"Well, the room I took had the other shower, and I locked the door, I don't want any dirty boy cooties in my shower."  
  
"Ahh. So Gohan, who do you think these evil dudes that Takasugi was talking about are?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. Takasugi said that they were all guys that wanted to kill us, mainly for personal reasons."  
  
"I can't figure this out. He brings us to a giant void to train for a war that we could probably handle ourselves, and for three years."  
  
"What about those bad guys daddy and grandpa fought." Pan finally chimed in.  
  
"What?" They both looked at her.  
  
"Well, I was told stories about how daddy and grandpa beat up some real bad guys. I wasn't around when they did it though."  
  
"By God I think she's got it." Trunks and Gohan both whipped around and fired off ki blasts at the new voice that was suddenly behind them, but Takasugi was fast enough to get away.  
  
"Oh, sorry." They both quickly apologized.  
  
"It's o.k." He walked around and took a seat at the table. "The Sinister Seven, gay name I know, but my superiors came up with it, change it if you want, but anyways, are actually enemies that you have fought before, and defeated."  
  
"Then why do we have to train, if we beat em' once, we can do it again."  
  
"Because the dark lord has rebuilt them, faster, stronger, better."  
  
Everyone sat there thinking, well Pan was now stuffing her face.  
  
"Who are they?" Gohan asked.  
  
"We don't honestly know. Everytime they're around we don't have anything to get a picture of them with, but we are for sure that there is seven." A glowing purple orb appeared above the table. "Here is what we do have."  
  
The orb began to form into a picture. There was a small muscled man, but he was only outlined by the planet floating in front of him. The picture didn't get any better as he raised a little hand up and fired a giant pink ball of ki down upon the planet. The white explosion did help to show a few details of the man. He was small, built, and had fluffy, baggy pants.  
  
The image completely blanked out before swirling into a dark picture of a tall man. He was tearing through troops of the army. He was single handedly fighting back an entire platoon. He then turned to face the camera but was completely masked in shadow until he fired a blast. Gohan's ki suddenly spiked as the blast took out the camera. Then the orb went black.  
  
"What happened, I thought there was seven?" Trunks snapped.  
  
"There are, but like I told you, that is what we have."  
  
They looked to Gohan who was calming his breathing.  
  
Takasugi lifted his eyebrow, "And what was the matter with you?"  
  
"Thought I saw something, there's nothing wrong."  
  
(As you can see I'm leaving a lot to your imagination, but you can probably guess.)  
  
Goten walked into the room to see the ball floating above the table flickering between purple and black. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"  
  
Takasugi looked across the table to the boy, "Oh, hi Goten." He then waived his hand and the ball disappeared.  
  
"Hey, I have a problem. Trunks won't get out of the bathroom." They all looked at eachother.  
  
A second later they were all outside of the bathroom door. "Trunks, come out of there, come on, you've been in there for over an hour." They could hear the shower running.  
  
Suddenly a giant "Scary Movie" flood burst the door open and they were all plastered to the wall. Goten quickly shook off his day dream.  
  
Trunks walked out of the bathroom to find everyone gathered by the door. They all looked kinda really pissed.  
  
"What?" Chibi just looked at them. They had been screaming at him for three and a half hours now. Each one of them just raised a hand and blasted him through the back wall.  
  
"Oops." They all yelped at the same time.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Takasugi said walking away. They all looked after him before turning back to the hole in the wall that Trunks was scrambling to get out of as a green energy quickly covered it. After the hole was covered the energy flashed white, and the tiled wall was back in order. They all turned and walked out after Takasugi.  
  
"Well, get to training." And he was gone.  
  
O.k. YES, I realize that I write short chapters, but it looked longer on paper and I've already writen chapter 7 and don't want to change it, but you can't take some condolences in the fact that the next chapter will be out pretty soon. See ya. 


End file.
